The Rain Became Tears
by FoolishLittleDuck
Summary: Romano is out in the rain, thinking about someone... Fff, I fail at summaries! Dx Just read it, ok? It's better than the summary, I promice! Human names used. Rated T for Romano's bad language. R&R Please. c:


**A/N: This is the first fanfiction I've posted here... It's also the first try of a romantic fanfiction I've made! I'm sorry for any ooc/random moments, I just kinda came up with it as I went along.. ^^;  
The Italic text is supposed to be flashbacks. Just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: You'll have to conquer the _world_ before you own Hetalia. Or at least Italy! XD**

* * *

The rain was falling heavily over Italy. All the streets were empty, no children playing. Only the traffic was normal.

Lovino gazed up at the gray sky. He was sitting on a park bench, not paying much mind to the fact he was completely soaked by now. The brunette was completely lost in thoughts…

"_Lovi~"_

"_What?" Lovino sighed. He looked up and his eyes met a pair of bright green ones._

"_Feel like doing something today?"_

"_Not really, no." The other man poked his cheek._

"_Aw, don't be like that! Come on Lovi, let's go out or something!"_

_Lovino slapped his hand away and blushed._

"_Don't touch me, bastard! I said I don't want to!" he shouted. The other only laughed._

"_You're so cute, Lovi~"_

He sighed. Damn that Antonio. Calling him _cute_ was just…

"_Ve~ Do you dislike Antonio-niisan that much?" the younger Italian said. Lovino scowled._

"_Yes! I hate that bastard!" he said, provoking a smile on his brother._

"_Do you really?" he asked. Lovino looked at him, a bit confused._

"_Yes. Why do you ask anyway?" He didn't receive an answer. Instead, Feliciano just grinned and grabbed his hand._

"_Hey, how about we head out for a little while?"_

"_Um, sure?" the older answered, a bit unsure. His brother had funny ideas at times, after all._

_And it was indeed one of his funny ideas. After getting into Feliciano's car, they drove straight to Antonio's place. Damn that sly Feliciano. He planned this, for sure! And since Feliciano had the keys to the car, there was no way of getting back home. Damn it._

"_It's rare that you both visit me at the same time!" Antonio said, beaming. Feliciano smiled and Lovino just stood there, trying to sink through the ground. What was he doing there in the first place, damn it?_

"_Ve~ It was Lovino's idea." Wait__, what?_

"_Hell no! You kidnapped me and dragged me here! I have better things to do today!" Lovino shouted. He was obviously upset, and wasn't trying to hide it either. But that bastard Antonio just smiled._

"_You're both so cute!!" he said and hugged them, which resulted in a punch from the older Italian._

Damn bastard, always trying to hug him! And damn his brother. He hated them both. And that potato bastard that always hang around his brother…

"_Are you hungry? I could make some __paella if you want" Antonio suggested. Lovino was hungry and he would never have accepted it otherwise. Definitely not._

_So there he was, sitting in Antonio's kitchen and eating Spanish food with his brother. It wasn't as good as pasta, but he had lots of tomatoes in it, so it was ok._

_After a while, he noticed that Antonio was looking at him._

"_What the hell are you looking at, bastard?" Lovino shouted. Antonio chuckled._

"_Why Lovi, you of course!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (It was). A blush crept up to the Italian's face that he did his best to mask as anger._

"_Well, stop that! It's annoying damn it!"_

"_Nii-san, you're blushing!"_

"_Like hell I am!!!" A poke from Antonio…_

"_Haha, you look like a tomato, Lovi~! So cute!" And a punch from Lovino. "Ow, that hurts, you know! You're so not cute when you're violent. You should be a bit nicer, like Feli~ He doesn't hit people!"_

_Lovino stood up, stormed away to the bathroom, __locked the door and sunk down to the floor._

_After about 5 minutes, he heard a soft nock on the door._

"_Lovi? Are you ok in there? Why did you get so mad before?"_

"_Why the hell do you think, bastard?" Lovino mumbled._

"_I don't know if you don't tell me! Please come out, ok?"_

_A short silence followed. Then Lovino spoke again, voice shaking and filled with anger._

"_Why should I? You have Feliciano there, don't you? Why would you need me?!" he yelled. Stupid Antonio. Stupid Feliciano. They were all stupid! But Lovino was the most stupid. Of course nobody needed him when they had Feliciano. He was, after all, so much better at _everything_. He choked a sob._

"_Lovi… Are you crying?" he heard from the other side of the door. Fuck._

"_N-no! Of course not!" he assured, but his voice betrayed him. He stood up and wiped the tears away from his face. As if he'd let that bastard see him cry. Quickly, he opened the door and ran out, out from the house and away. Didn't really matter where…_

_And soon after that, the sky opened._

Lovino smiled sadly. Of course he wasn't needed when Feliciano existed. Everyone loved Feliciano after all. It would just be absurd for someone to like Lovino with his attitude. He knew that even Antonio wanted to exchange him for his brother back when they were kids.

"Fuck you Antonio…" he whispered, letting his head rest in his hands.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck the sky, followed by a loud boom. Lovino jumped a little, whimpering as he hid his face in his hands once more. He had always hated lightning. He wasn't scared or anything, he just hated it.

_The sky lit up once again, making the little Italian cry out in surprise. He grabbed the sheets closer and closed his eyes. Tears were falling down his cheeks and he was all alone. Antonio was away, so what could he do?_

_Another flash of light__, another boom. Lovino sobbed._

"_Damn it Antonio! Come home!" he demanded. But said man wouldn't be home until morning, he knew it. He curled up under the sheets, clutching his pillow to comfort himself. "Antonio…"_

"Lovino! Where are you?!" Antonio called. Lovino's head jerked up. Antonio had actually come to look for him! He opened his mouth to answer the call, when another lightning struck the sky. The brunette cried out, pressed his hands against his ears and closed his eyes hard.

Before he knew it, he was in Antonio's embrace. It was warm and felt surprisingly good. He listened as the Spaniard tried to calm him with soothing words while he stroked his hair gently. Lovino sobbed and hugged him closer.

"Shh, it's going to be ok. Don't worry" Antonio whispered. "I'm here…"

The Italian looked up at him, his hazel eyes meeting Antonio's beautiful green ones. Because of the rain, his tears were almost unnoticeable.

A few minutes passed before Lovino realised what was going on. He quickly pushed Antonio away and started throwing insults at him. But the Spaniard just smiled his warm smile in return, making Lovi's heart skip a beat.

"…Why?" he whispered. Antonio tilted his head in confusion. "Why did you come after me…?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he answered.

"No it isn't! You have Feliciano, why would you care?! Nobody does! Everyone is always saying "Feliciano this, Feliciano that"! Damn it, I hate you a-"

Lovino's eyes went wide open as he was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own. It was just a quick kiss, but it was filled with feelings. His face was scarlet by the time Antonio pulled away.

"Feliciano might be better at some things, but it wasn't him I fell in love with." Those green eyes were serious, filled with affection. Affection towards Lovino. Fresh tears went down his already wet cheeks, but this time he was crying for a whole different reason. Without even thinking, he threw his arms around the taller and kissed him. Antonio kissed back, and this time the kiss was longer, deeper… When they finally broke the kiss, it had already stopped raining.

"You know Lovi, you're going to catch a cold! You're completely soaked!" Antonio said. Lovino smacked him lightly on the head.

"Way to kill the moment, jerk" he muttered. But he even if he was insulting the other, he was smiling. He was happy, happier than ever.

The two of them was unknowing though, that Feliciano was watching with a grin from behind a tree.

"I'm glad for you, nii-san…" he whispered as he watched the couple walk away hand in hand.

_The end._


End file.
